Naruto the master
by Akemi the super sayjin
Summary: Naruto and his wife Akemi, left from their home world of pokegirls too where Evangelion is...which is another pokegirl world what will happen. My first story guys. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto or a pokegirl. If i did this would happen most likely.

"Come on Akemi-chan Subeke said we have too come it's urgent and he also called all the other legendary's too." A man with blond spike hair 6.8 feet tall has blue eyes, tan skin, a white robe and a black katana, red shoes and his robe hinds his white pants this man is name Naruto. He is about 800 years old thanks too his bloodline and looks 23. Everyone in this world knows about him cause he was one of the protecters of earth. He is a very powerful mage and is the one who trained all of the legendary pokegirls. The very first pokegirl his wife Akemi. Subeke made her as a present for Naruto sense Naruto like powerful girls and not weak girls who are only good at yelling someones name in a fight and hope that person saves them(I have seen too much of that in animes).

But then Naruto got an idea and told it too Subeke. "A world full of powerful girls too protect it. That's the best idea ever naruto... why didn't i think of that." Was all he said and that was the beginning of pokegirls. While Subeke started too make the pokegirls Naruto trained Akemi. Thanks too the training Akemi became just as strong as Naruto but too win in an all out battle with him she would have to go to her last transformation which Naruto has a hard time dealing with. At first Akemi and Naruto were like best friends and as time pass they got married. Naruto loves his wife enough that he becomes over protective of her at times even though she is fine by her self. But he leaves her too do things by herself when she wants too be alone.

And Akemi likes too tease Naruto every chance she gets. She loves him enough that she will listen too him most of the time and sometimes she doesn't just too watch his reaction. She is the mother of sayjins cause she is the first one and the most powerful one too. She treats them like they're sisters or family. When she learned about Naruto passed he didn't say anything about his childhood. When she asked all he said was that he couldn't remember anything from the day of his birth too 9 years old which was when he activated his bloodline. She didn't tell him but she vowed too help him remember his childhood. She knows he might not care about it now, but he might care later and it's better too find out now But she can't find anything so far.

When Naruto and Akemi are together they always like too spar with each others too keep their skills from becoming rusty. They like too do things together most of the time and have fun. They always do their missions together, one of them do the work and the other watch or they both do the work for the thrill of it. They do spend time away from another once a week too check on their friends, sisters, etc.

Usually Naruto check on the sisters while Akemi check on her sayjin sisters.

"I hate these meetings they are so long." Akemi replied she is 6.3 feet tall, has C-cups boobs, black eyes, lightly tan skin, long black hair that goes all the way down too her ass, a brown monkey tail, and an hourglass figure and is 700 years old. Most of her sisters look around 30, but thanks too the bloodline Naruto has and also given her the blood for it though a ritual, she looks 23. Naruto blushed "Stop playing around Akemi or we're going too be late."

"Wait where were my sisters before this happened?" Akemi asked. Naruto realised the same thing after she asked that. The whole place has been deserted and now everyone is here weird. The two teleported too the meeting room only too see darkness. Then the lights turn on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND AKEMI." (Akemi was made too be a present...only right if it was his birthday) There standing in front of them was their family. The sisters brother subeke and cousin generals. That's 34 in total. (some of the legendary's weren't made and yes Justice is awake). Naruto and Akemi were shocked. They forgot their own birthday but their family didn't and tears begin too make it's way onto their face in happiest. Everyone had a present that they made with one another with them and some also baked a box of cake for them. the meeting room had tables of food, games and TVs everywhere, and drinks.

This shocked the two, they have thrown a party for everyone but themselves. And now their family is throwing one for them.

"Now that the two lovers are here LET'S PARTY." Justice shouted.

For the next two hours everyone was drinking, playing games, video games, music, strip poker and singing. But it was time for opening the gifts now.

The first too give them a present was Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. Two of the generals sisters. The two step too Akemi and hand her the present. "Here Akemi-chan, we know that you were trained in weapons but don't have anything too use. So we made a jian sword for you." Tsukuyomi explained as she rip her warpings off it too show a

one handed jian sword with the hilt of a moon with wings on it, with five gems in the moon and a green blade which is 31.5 inches long. "We know that you have alot of Chi especially when you go into one of your transformations. And we also know that you can't mix Chi and Mana together... That's where this sword comes in. This sword eats the user mana and will stop after eating when you have none left this way you can use both your Chi and Mana in the same fight. There is more, but what fun would it be if we told you everything it can do." Ameterasu said.

Akemi hugged the two generals. "Thanks my little twin sisters but you forgot my bloodline can help with that." "Yes but this way you get too use a sword now right." The two said at the same time. "Well thanks sisters I'll use this sword as best as i can and i do like the way it looks." She said and let them go. "It's okay as long as your happy with it then we're happy." The two sing and went back too the others.

The next gift was from the five legendary bird sisters. "Well seeing as my sisters are drunk i'll just give you our gifts." A girl named Articunt said as everyone looked too the other four girls who were passed out on the floor. 'They got drunk wow.' was everyone thoughts.

And now on the last gift from subeke. (The rest of the gifts will be in flash backs later in the story)

Everyone watched as Subeke walked up too them. "Well Brother Naruto, Akemi... I think it's time for you two too take a break from work." "WHAT." Everyone shouted even Naruto and Akemi. In all there time of duty they have been never told too take a break even though Subeke asked them too take a day off. The others have token one on there own time as long as ten of them are still working everything is fine hell even Evengelion has taken a long break from this. But Akemi and Naruto didn't cause they are the strongest and want too make sure nothing bad happens too anyone. "Don't worry you two we can take care of our selves plus keep the sayjins girls safe." Subeke said easing them. What do they have too worry about anyways. Naruto sigh. "Fine just call us when you need the help." Subeke nodded. "How long will we be off?" Akemi asked. Subeke shrugged "400 years." This shocked everyone. "Go anywhere you want, but come back once in a while." The duo nodded. "And go too that other pokegirl world Evengelion is on... she said it's alot of fun messing with the people there and think you would like it too. Her vacation is almost over in 20 years anyways."

"Will do Brother." Naruto answered then he and Akemi closed their eyes as their bloodline activate. they snapped their eyes opened. both of them has a five pointed star with a hourglass in each point and the middle as a blue portal opened up.

"Bye everyone/see y'all." Naruo and Akemi said with a smile as they waved good bye walking backwards into the portal. everyone waved back as it closed and wished them a happy 400 years. Too bad for the other worlds, these two have nobody they care for on them...not that Naruto know of. And Akemi sure as hell doesn't care for anyone that's not from her home world and would only love Naruto, so what dose this means.

Arthur's note

Ok before you asked no Naruto is not the first too have this bloodline of his and Akemi's. They won't even use the bloodline that much. You'll find out what it dose when i put it into the story, but you find out in flashbacks anyways. As for the girl thing, I HATE IT, for those of you who have watched ichigo vs ulquiorra on bleach you will know what i mean.

For the pokegirls naruto will have i already know three of them too use. I also will not have Naruto or Akemi fight much. About Naruto's childhood this is importent later in the story. Also this is my first story so if it sucks cause of my grammar, then tell me how too fix it. Nothing is going too make me stop this story cause i have seen too many good writers stop their stories.

Review if you want, don't if you don't want too. But i also want you guys too pick which pokegirls Naruto shoud have and how many as long as it's more then three, if it is three then you don't get too pick. About the bloodline, Naruto knows one importent thing about it but cause he lost his memories when he was a kid, he dosen't know about it. And If anyone is over powered or godlike. Think of the legendary's first. They have too be train, someone has too do it.

next chapter will be better then this one... they always are.

Ask me anything you want and i might answer it when i make the next chapter at the top. Also i made a poll for how many pokegirls shoud be with naruto.

This is Akemi the super sayjin out.


	2. Chapter 2

Note sorry about the long wait people i never thought i would get side tracted so easliy and i lossed my usb right when i was done with this chap. Then i desided to change to stop and think how i should get Naruto his pokegirls.

Disclamer i do not own Naruto or the pokegirl world only my ideas.

"Wow this is awesome Naruto-kun...why haven't i tried this before."

"Because you wouldn't know how to since you barely ever use magic Akemi-chan...now which one should we watch."

The two lovers were inside a green endless place like space only different in a lot of ways. The green space had nothing solid in it expect for this blue glowing platform that is under both of them.

There's like motion pictures floating around in a line full of millons of them. But these aren't just motion pictures...they're the past of the new universe they're in.

Each picture is a year of everything that happen on that year. They can see things most others would wish to get there hands on with this power.

But some past are not meant to be seen. But maybe this one should be seen by these two, for the better or for worse.

"Why not watch all of them?" Akemi asked

"Fine only the ones for this world watching the whole universe would be a pain."

Naruto snap his fingers and a bunch of pictures disappeared. The two dozed off for a few minutes until a thunder crack though the sky and snap them back to attention.

The second they were done Akemi grrowed in anger as her hair changed from black to blonde along with her tail also, eyes from black to green, hair grew to her knees, and a aura that's yellow with lighting cracking around her body all in just seconds.

Naruto was equally as mad, but unlike Akemi, Naruto started have a black aura of bubbles flowing out of him.

Naruto saw the black Aura thing around him and repressed his anger while wondering what this power is cause he knew it was not his mana.

His Mana is green and it also feels clam, this new thing however felt like a erupting volcano.

But then pain filled his head and he a pair of eyes that is purple with rings around it and Naruto easily recognised it.

He never give it a name but he gived one of the legendary sisters this eye, a weaker version of his and Akemi's with the power over all elements. (Yes he can give others the original version like what he did to Akemi or a weaker version to anyone but he rarely ever done this)

When he got over the pain he noticed that Akemi transform into her ssj3 from anger.

"Calm down Akemi-chan we'll stay in this world for 15 years and if these idiots don't change there ways by then the pokegirls will make their life's a living hell."

Akemi aura faded away as her body went back to her normal form. "Oh so the pokegirls will get them back good idea, So what will we be doing for 15 years then Naruto-kun." "I don't know." "Well... you can be a tamer. The pokegirls here are very weak and barly anyone cares about them so why not. Besides might as well help and train pokegirls while we wait the 15 years."

Naruto grinned. "Okay, but what are you going to do when you see a sayjin or 'super sayjin'." Naruto quoited on the super sayjin because one they are too weak not even legendary level and two they can't transform like Akemi so they must be false super sayjin. Plus when she transforms into one of her three super sayjin forms like she just did a minute ago she's damn near unstopable. Only Naruto has been able to fight her in her although they are both around the same power level. But she barlys ever transform since her normal form is enough most of the time.

Akemi started to laugh evilly. "If it's a sayjin picking on girls weaker then her then i will give her the worst ass kicking of her life. A 'super sayjin' then I'll show her what the meaning of super sayjin really is. They maybe sayjins but they're not my sayjin sisters. And they will never be too since they're so weak and arrogant and i have no time for girls like that. Now lets go the faster you become a tamer the faster we can train/spar and maybe get me new sisters. Maybe we'll have fun tonight." Akemi winked at Naruto at the end. 'Don't tell me tonight is the full moon, this will be a long night.' Naruto thought.

"Sure but first lets get out of here." '**Past space deactive' **(I just call it that since they can watch the past in here. And Anyone can do magic if they have mana without anything by just thinking it but just thinking the spell would cost more mana to use which Naruto and Akemi has alot of)

Naruto's five pointed star started to spin and then the world around them started to spin very fast and they disappeared from the past space world but right when they were about to come back to the real world Naruto felt like someone is asking him to be summon unlike the force summoning.

"Akemi-chan a pokegirl is asking to summon me so i'll answer it. Garb my hand if you want too come."

Was all Naruto said. Akemi nodded and as soon as she touched his hand the two disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

(on the pokegirl world)

"Sister why are we just now killing our asshole of a master when we could have done it days ago when we first met him."

"Because me and Asami thought he was the one. He looks just like him but he is not even close to the one we saw when we sleep."

'And we were so close too. I don't know why this tamer is so important cause me and my sister Asami have random dreams about him and so does the other pokegirls of our spices. I only know of two spices that does this though mines and my sister, but i know there is 7 more, but i can't find out since all of them are secretive about this. Like me and my sister Asami, but our other two sister's are our best friends and we can trust them with our life's. So they know about this dream thing too.

The weird thing is that in a few of our dreams me and my sister were one with 7 other girls and while we were one something happen but we don't know what yet. But I know for sure this is not the guy we're dearming of, and the dreams are more then just dreams they are like locked away memories. And most of them are about this one person. His name is Naruto, but that was our ex master's name but he was nothing like the dreams and we didn't even feel anything with him. He just became a tamer and a hunter a few days ago, so i doubt nobody would notice he's gone once we get rid of this body.

The girl who was thinking like this is a damsel name Fumiko

This was all happening in a hotel room with four pokegirls and their dead master's body. One girl was right behind him on the bed with her mouth on his neck and you can hear the sounds of sucking from her. She stopped sucking and toked her mouth off of his neck where there are two holes and nothing was on it execpt her spit.

"So what do we do now Asami. We killed our good for nothing tamer, and we can't get around in this world without one. Can't you summon that guy you and Fumiko keep talking about. If he's real then he would be our tamer not then something is wrong with you two. Besides who could denie four sexy pokegirls." Fumiko sister said. "Wait were you planing for this to happen cause you can't think of something like that this fast." Her sister nodded with a sweet smile. "I'm a vampire it's my nature besides i knew we were going to kill him soon might as well make a plan besides i thought you two would have tryed to summon him by now." Asami slap her self for not thinking of this along time ago "Well I'll try to summon him Masami but I'm not even sure if this will work." Asami said as she cut her finger with her mouth and start to channel her mana though her blood and slam her hand onto the ground causing two puffs of smoke.

(POV change)

"Hey Akemi-chan what do you think the girl wants?"

And they could tell it's not somebody they know. But how does this pokegirl know him cause they are far away and the girl would have to be focus on him. They could easily beark the summoning but they want to see the pokegirl and find out what she wants. "Most likely a tamer cause i don't think a pokegirl would summon a male for anything other then that i guess."

"If she wants me too be her tamer then this will be fun."

Akemi was about to reply but then they both were surrounded in smoke and appear in fount of four pokegirls all naked.

One of them is 5.6 feet tall, B-cup, skunk like pokegirl with two triangular ears and a semi muzzle, her fur is black and white on her back, and has a small tail that's all black expect the tip which is white and has yellow eyes.(Mephtits)

One of them is 5.8 feet tall, long blond sliky hair, DD-cups, white skin, green eyes.

She just look like a normal human women.(Damsel)

One of them is pale with red eyes, blond long hair, 5.8 feet tall, C-cups, and two long canine teethes.(Vampire)

The other pokegirl is 6.0 feet tall, DD-cups, nine red fox tails, long red hair, two fox ears on top of her head, red silted fox eyes, and white skin. (Kyubi)

All of them look around 18.

When Naruto saw Asami and Fumiko he felt like he's seeing a flash back.

What he saw this time is two girls who looks like them only a little bit older he didn't see their eyes though.

Playing with a small child about 5 years old...but the kid looks like a younger version of him.

'I need to tell Akemi-chan. She might stop this stupid thing whatever is happening.'

"Hello girls my name is Naruto and this sayjin here is my mate Akemi." He grin as he said this.

The girls were stunned but not more then Asami or Fumiko. After all this time they could have just ask to summon him. Would have been over with fast and that he's really real.

And he looks like a older version of their ex master and powerful.

They all could sense his Mana that's like a clam sea. And alot of it in him too.

The sayjin was unlike any other they seen also. They could sense her Chi inside her too but they know that the both of them are suppressing most of their energy's. But their eyes were green and a five pointed star. But the two blinked and they can now see their normal eyes.

Asami was the first to get over her shock and decided to speak. "Hi Naruto sorry for summoning you but me and my sisters just wanted to know if you're real and would like to become our tamer. So can you become our tamer please."

"Sure." Inside the girls were squealing cause they finally found him and they know it's not some copy or fake. 'but how would you even know about me if we never met before.' Naruto thought while the girls were already day dreaming. "So what kind of pokegirls you girls are? We have pokegirls back in our world but none of you girls are their." Asami used one of her tails to garb a red small box like thing like a hand held game (You know like the psp) and passed too Naruto with her tail. Naruto already knowing that this thing is a pokedex and how it works since they have one home pointed it at all the girls. When he was done seeing as it already has his first name in it he put it in his pocket.

"So what are your names ladys?"

Naruto asked nicely.

The girls blushed a little at forgetting to tell them their names.

"My name is Etsuko, the damsel is Fumiko, the kyubi is Asami, and the vampire is Masami." The mephtits said.

"Such cute names for four butieful girls." Naruto said making the girls blush a bit more.

"Well we all should get to know each other now since we'll be together." Akemi said while rubbing her tail.

(A few hours later)

The girls now know that Naruto is the best tamer ever for them.

Naruto lets Asami plays around with her Illusions but told her she would have to stop it when it's training time, outside it's okay for her too.

Naruto was surprised with how good she is with it like the pokedex said. But she and her sisters will be more powerful once training starts for them.

Asami loves it that Naruto trust her to be playing around with illusions cause she's sure he could break out of them once he notice he's in one and she's sure he would notice by the 30 second mark.

Plus he's not a ass or anything like the other tamers.

He cares for pokegirls and is very powerful along with her sister Akemi.

He dosen't get mad at them for doing things most tamers wouldn't approve of.

And he can be playful when he wants to be.

Masami loves Naruto more then she thought she would cause he is nice but can be mean when he wants or needs to be, powerful, and cares about pokegirls.

Another reason is because of his blood. He lets her suck his blood whenever she wants, and most tamers are not willing to do that. Plus he has so much it dosen't matter how much he losess. But she vow to only feed twice a day from him though since his blood is so good and when she drinks it she feels more powerful then ever and she respects him as a powerful lord, she will do anything for him. This never happened before when she drinked the blood of others and she rather use her own powers.

Etsuko like her sisters loves Naruto. He doesn't hurt her for whenever she can't control her musk, he doesn't care if she's weak pokegirl. She knows she will be trained into the ground though. But did he really had to pick training in the mornings. And he said he would give her a present since her eye sight is bad and to help her in a fight at the end of the first day of training for them.

Fumiko also loves Naruto like her other sisters. He won't ever use her as target practice and if he does it's to help her dodge projectiles.

Unlike when he wasn't near her before she's never stress out as easily as she used too. She can think for herself, PLUS she's starting to love to fight.

Maybe her new sister Akemi is rubing off her.

Akemi and Naruto showed her and her sisters their past using their bloodlines...The girls knew after that that Naruto is more then a mage and Akemi is more then a Sayjin/Super sayjin now. After seeing their past (not all but some) and knowing how powerful the two are the girls know that the humans are fucked in 15 years since the two told them what they will do about them too. The girls also knew that they won't be as strong as them but they will train all of them to the best of their ability's. And the way the two train is just not sane and when they spar it's like a all out battle.

What all the sisters thought about their new sister Akemi is the same thing. She's a fighter who loves to fight, but that's normal for a sayjin, but unlike the other sayjins they seen, she doesn't look anything alike them, She's not arrogant like them, She cares for all of them, and she's a loving person too. Heck the only reason they know she's a sayjin is cause of her tail.

They also saw that she's the queen for the ones back in their home world.

And that every sayjin back home is like Akemi in there own way. Nice, caring, not arrogant, and loves to fight.

The girls didn't tell them about the dreams yet though because they don't know how to explain it.

And they don't really know what most of them mean anyways yet.

What Naruto and Akemi learn about them is that Asami likes her illusions to play around with, doesn't like to fight head on, and loves her sisters. Plus she always seems to have energy.

Etsuko likes to be lazy because of her bio clock, but when not she's clumsy and shy.

Masami likes to be lazy also during the day time, and likes to be strong to protect her sisters so she will like the training Naruto will give them.

Fumiko likes her sisters, and to help them alot, she likes being almost hard to kill so she could take hits that would hurt her sister badly in a fight. And she's selfless.

(we'll find out more about them later into the story and this is a odd group of pokegirls)

It was already night out and Naruto was about too goto bed, since after he trains the girls tomorrow he has to goto this stupid hunter thing since the dead Naruto was a hunter. But before he could get on the bed Akemi and Asami stopped him.

"You forgot today is fullmoon Naruto-kun and it's been a while for the other girls too." The other girls were already on bed sleeping but they will wake up in a few minutes of what's about to happen.

And all Asami did was licked her lips in delight.

'This is going to be a long night.'

Naruto thought with a smile as he started to take his pants off

(I'll make another story for where almost all the lemons will goto)

(The next day morning 5:00 am)

It's morning at 5:00 in the forest near the town call rage.

Naruto and his pokegirl friends were standing in a clearing...why, because today is the new girls first day of training.

They were surrounded by grass that's it and trees are like a mile away from them so they have alot of room.

The 6 are 10 miles away from the rage town. and they got rid of the dead body too in the hotel. (Naruto burned it)

"Welcome too your first day of training my sisters. Naruto can be i bit hard on you but you'll live. And be lucky it's not the same training i get cause he knows all of you are not met to handle our kind of training." Akemi said cheerfully.

"Ignore Akemi-chan girls she thinks i was hard on her when i was training her. I wouldn't be training her the way we train now if i didn't knew she could handle it." Akemi just stick her tongue out at him. "Now first we're going to exercise. All of you run around this clearing next to the trees 20 times that's like five miles. But first slap these onto your hand ." Naruto held out his hand holding four pieces of paper The girls were thinking this would be easy and did as told.

The moment they did though they fell to the ground face first and felt like they just tirple their weight.

"What the hell." Asami pretty much said what all her sisters (expect Akemi) were thinking

They saw the paper turn into a ink that says lvi 3 and then disappeared from view.

"These are gravity seals the higher level the more times earths gravity you will be. The higher the level the better when you turn it off cause this helps your natural speed, stamina, and strength (This also helps save energy in a way). If it makes you four feel better me and Akemi-chan are on level 1,000." Naruto then pointed his hand at them and the ink appeared on him saying lvi 1,000 causing the girls eyes to threatening to pop out in shock.

"Now run and don't worry you girls will be fine. I'll run with you all too."

All the girls started to get up slowly execpt for Masami who got up within 2 seconds and was already jogging. By the time they got up and saw where she was half way done with the first lap. And they were surpprise and almost fell over again. 'Note to self don't drink Naruto's blood before training.' The vampire thought to herself since this was so easy to do but it's not her natural strength it's his blood and she knew she would not improve if she dosen't.

Naruto was right next to her jogging with her too.

(a hour later)

The girls were tried as hell. They were sweating but since they're naked the wind blows on them cooling them faster. 'I'll have to get them clothes later.' Naruto thought when he noticed that they were still naked. At least the girls were in their pokeballs when he left the town. Naruto is now wearing a dark blue shirt and pants and the same shoes. And Akemi (who is doing her normal training she always does with Naruto) is wearing a dark blue leather dress while the waist and below of the dress is replaced with a mini skirt and there is a hole in it for Akemi's tail and pick panties under it so perverts would be distracted when they see her.

After everyone had finish the exerisce they moved onto the lessons.

"Okay girls time for your first lesson." The girls tried not to complain and just get it over with so they don't have to do more then what they really are suppose to do. When all the girls were ready Naruto started to teach them. "You all know how to use your energy...you know Chi, Mana ect. right."

All the girls nodded it's unheard of a pokegirl to not know how to channel her own energy.

"Good I'm going to teach you all how to walk on water."

"But there's no pond here Naruto." Fumiko said.

Naruto turned around and slammed his pointing finger into the ground causing dust to fly up along with rocks while the area begin too shake making the girls fall again but they were used to their new weight so they got back up quick. They weren't really that surprised to see a giant hole in the center of the clearing...just at the fact that Naruto used one finger to make this much damage. Naruto then waved his hand and it started to rain right above the hole until it was full of water. And since the water was from the cloud and not made of his mana it was mana free. (He used his mana to manipulate the clouds)

"As i was saying you all will be walking on water you may begin now ladys." Naruto said with a smile.

The girls all slowly lowered their feet onto the water and they could tell it's hot cause of the burning feeling under their feet. When they all finally got both of their feet onto the water Asami had no trouble walking to the center and begin jumping and running around on it. Etsuko can walk on it too but since she is not used to walking on two's and not all fours it was a bit harder for her.

Masami and Fumiko fell into the deep pound 30 feet deep and both jumped out as fast as they can.

Masami finally felt Naruto's blood is out of her and she felt weaker alot more thanks to the sun that's now rising. She finally got it on her 18th try while Fumiko got it on 14.

five minutes after Fumiko got it training was almost over since she was taking it slow.

Naruto just smiled and started to clap for them. "Good job for your first day of training, but i'm just telling you girls it will get harder every two days. But before we go back to town do any of you have a quisenton." Only Fumiko raise her hand. "What is it Fumiko?"

"Well i know you and sister Akemi can channle your energy to your eyes and active your bloodline eye whatever it is. But what would happen to us if we try channleing our energy to our eyes?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know why don't you all try." Was his answer. The girls nodded and starts too channel their energy's to their eyes once they closed them. But only Asami and Fumiko felt a change in their eyes. The girls all opened their eyes but Naruto was shocked at Asami's and Fumiko's eyes. Fumiko's eye is a yellow star that looked like his only yellow and he could see sand and dirt barly moving around her feet. While Asami's still red but with one comma next to her silted pupil in each eye.

Naruto instantly felt pain in his head again and saw the same ladys as before only this time he saw their eyes and they looked the same.

When it was over Naruto thought 'There's more to these girls then just being pokegirls and i will find out what, but how did they get these eyes, i thought only me and Akemi can give them to others. And i doubt Evan give Asami two of her eyes. Oh well forget about that now i have to train them in these eyes tomrrow, and give Etsuko one also, might as well include Masami since i don't want her to be left out.'

Naruto thought as he think of what to give the other two since he his eyes have alot of powers while the two girls start to rub their eyes cause they were itching. And Naruto already has to go take a mission too since he's now a hunter.

End. Now Naruto has 4 pokegirls plus his mate. But Asami and Fumiko has two eyes that Naruto knows about and the fact that he can give others weaker versions of his own eye is weird since he never met these girls before...or did he. And why is he getting flash backs and what was that black aura earlyer when he was mad. Why did i give him the pokegirls he have now. what mission as a hunter will he have to do. why is their nine pokegirls like Asami and Fumiko. What will happen to the humans in 15 am i asking you guys this. Find out in the next chapter of Naruto the master. Lol i always wanted to do that.

And again i'm sorry about being so late but like i said lots of things happen and i lost my usb. Plus i might go back and fix the first chapter cause it was rushed i might leave it as it is. and i'll make another story for the lemons and another one for the pokegirl info.

These are the girls with Naruto levels

Asami (Kyubi) 30

Masami (Vampire) 35

Fumiko (Damsel) 20

Etsuko (Mephtits) 18

Akemi (Sayjin/super sayjin) legendary her power level...It's OVER 9000.

lol sorry about that i deleted this to change it a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

note

Hey everyone i'm going to rewrite this story since i rushed it so now i'm going to try to do better and don't rush. it might be done in a month if nothing happens. And i know what's worng with the story it's dry for one thing, everything is rushed. And i need to tell you guys why they hate the humans. but anyone can guess why and it has nothing to do with the pokegirls.


End file.
